The Bonds Between Student and Teacher
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Alpha Trion and Orion have a bit of a talk, and when the young archivist becomes upset, the elderly bot knows just the trick to make him feel better.


"**The Bonds Between Student and Teacher"—A TFP Story**

* * *

**Summary: Alpha Trion and Orion have a bit of a talk, and when the young archivist becomes upset, the elderly bot knows just the trick to make him feel better.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

* * *

Cybertron's sun slowly rose from below the horizon, creeping its light upon the many buildings and towers that created large cities, such as Iacon and Kaon. The planet's metallic surface reflected the light back into space, but the glare didn't affect any of the Cybertronians' visions. Their optics were capable of adjusting to even the brightest of lights and see where they were headed without bumping into each other.

Despite the ongoing war over the demand for Energon, and the approaching end of Cybertron's Golden Age, it was quite peaceful amongst the inhabitants. No factions existed; all were one. Everyone got along with one another, they showed equal amounts of respect and went on to do what they were programmed to do. While the mechs and femmes worked as construction workers, clerks, or law enforcers, the younglings and sparklings played or went to school. The days were as casual as they could be on Cybertron. Especially for Alpha Trion, the curator of the great Hall of Iacon Records. What he did most of the day was help out clerks, organize and update historical texts with new discoveries, and have constant surveillance on the enemy threat. Nothing more, nothing less.

However, one day was not so casual.

On that particular morning, Alpha Trion entered the Hall of Historical Records, standing at the top of the steps. He watched clerks and librarians converse as they shelved datapads and scrolls or while they were on break, laughing and enjoying their usual morning. But he noticed one clerk not conversing or laughing with the others. He frowned as he watched the clerk slowly alphabetize the datapads he carried and shelved them correctly, straightening them out and making sure they were even and facing the right direction. Alpha Trion slightly frowned and went to him.

"Good morning, Orion," he said warmly.

Orion Pax slightly jumped and quickly turned around, then relaxed when he saw the face of his mentor. "Oh, good morning, sir," he replied, bowing his head then returned to categorizing datapads and scrolls. "How have you been?"

"Been well, thank you for asking. Have you been well yourself, Orion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

Orion's shuffling and organizing slowed to a stop and turned towards his mentor. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been watching you for a while, Orion Pax, and I could not help but noticed that you seem troubled about something," Alpha Trion stated.

Orion appeared nervous and returned to his work. "I'm fine, Alpha Trion," he stammered. "Really." He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder pad and looked up to meet eyes with Alpha Trion.

"Take a break," he said, "and come walk with me." Orion sighed and did as he was told. He set down the datapads in his hand and left the library with Alpha Trion, entering an empty hall. Trion glanced left and right to be sure the hall was clear before asking, "Now, would you care to tell me what is on your mind that troubles you so?"

Young Orion Pax knew there was no point in trying to fake it out. He heaved a sigh and softly explained as he sat beside his older friend, "It's just...everything to do with the war, I guess. Nothing has been solved, nor has it been foiled. We do not know if the enemy will attack to get the Energon they need...and...a very close friend of mine was just called off to join the war."

"Who?" Alpha Trion asked.

Orion hung his head a little more. "Ironhide. He was shipped out only a few days ago. I haven't heard word from him...He promised he'd let me know when he'd arrive at his team's base, and so far it's been quiet, and..."

"You are worried whether he still functions or not."

He young mech shakily nodded, turning his head away as tears formed in his eyes. "He's always been like a brother to me...we would do everything together and anything for each other...he's always been there for me whenever I needed something, and I'd be there for him...I just...I-I can't bear the thought of him being...a sparkless husk...!" Orion didn't intend to get so upset in front of his mentor, but he couldn't conceal his thoughts and feelings on the subject any longer. He just hunched over, hid his face in his hands and softly wept.

Alpha Trion sat a hand on Orion's back and soothingly ran it up and down. He knew very well how close Orion and Ironhide were. When they weren't working, they would hang out together by going to the coliseum and watch gladiators take on beasts, or stay out late at night clubs, or whatever else young mechs are doing these days. When Orion was ever bullied, Ironhide always had his back. When Ironhide needed help with studying, Orion would tutor him. Indeed, they were like brothers. And it is spark-breaking when someone you deeply care about is suddenly taken away from you, and you are unaware of what's happened to them.

"There, there, Orion," Alpha Trion said. "Calm down. I am sure your friend is safe. Perhaps they have entered an area where the COM-link signal is disconnected, and that is why he cannot reach you. But if I know Ironhide, I am sure he can handle himself under any circumstances. He's grown into a fine young mech, just as you have, my son." Everyone knew that Orion was not Alpha Trion's son, but they did have a similar relationship together, and Alpha Trion had considered Orion as his own at times.

Orion sniffled and sat up, wiping away his tears with a sigh. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"You are quite welcome, my boy. Just remember, if you need anything, whether it's help locating a lost file or merely stopping by to converse, I will always be there for you."

Pax faintly smiled and sighed heavily once more. "I just wish I knew whether Ironhide is okay or not. It would help ease this cramp in my spark."

"Hmm," moaned Alpha Trion. "Well, I do believe I know a trick that will."

Orion suddenly found himself being pulled and laid down in Alpha Trion's lap. "Ah! Uh, s-sir, what are you...?!" He didn't have time to finish his question, for he then started laughing and squirming as Alpha Trion tickled him on his abdomen.

"Just relax, Orion," Trion said calmly and resumed his tickling.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! H-HOW DO YOU-HOO-HOO EXPECT ME-HEE-HEE-HEE TO RELA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAX W-WHEN YOU'RE DO-HOO-HOO-ING THIS TO ME-HEE-HEE?" Orion laughed. Alpha Trion didn't answer, he only continued to stroke and wiggle his digits against the young archivist's sides as well as his upper and lower stomach. "HEE-HEE-HEE! S-SIR, PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EASE…ST-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-OP! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-RE!"

"Not until I am convinced that your spark is worry-free, dear Orion." Alpha Trion slid one of his hands down to Pax's feet and lightly scratched the soles.

Orion squealed and pulled his legs against his chest. "AAAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! A-ALPHA TRION, PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EASE! T-THIS IS RIDICULOUS! AND FEELS WE-HEE-HEE-HEE-EIRD! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-OP...STOP DOING THAT TO MY FEET!"

The tickling went on for a few minutes more before Alpha Trion lifted his hand from Pax's stomach. He let the young mech rest for a while in his lap until he regained enough strength to sit up. "My, my, aren't you a sensitive soul, Orion Pax. Mentally and physically," Alpha Trion said, then he laughed when he saw Orion's cheek plates flush. "Do not fret, young lad. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, sir," Orion said, sighing of relief. "So far, you and Ironhide are the only ones who know. And I hope to try and keep it that way...And, if you do not mind me asking...what was the purpose for that?"

"Well," Alpha Trion explained, "I had discovered not too long ago that such an action can cause positive reactions that can relieve any troubles or other negative things on their minds. Or just to simply play."

Orion blinked. "And where did you learn this from?"

"I did not learn it from somewhere, but rather someone. The little younglings and sparklings with their carriers. I would see them do such an act to make them happy."

The young archivist nodded. "I see...And you assumed the same trick would work on me because I was upset about Ironhide leaving."

"Exactly."

Orion nodded and then suddenly blushed deeper with an embarrassed smile. "Well...could I say it worked?"

Alpha Trion laughed and rested a hand on Pax's shoulder. "Of course, you can! And I am pleased it did."

Orion smiled. "Thank you, sir...for helping me feel better."

"You are most welcome, my boy. Now, best get back to work. Those datapads won't sort themselves out." Orion bowed his head and took off down the hall, returning to the library. Alpha Trion stood up and smiled as he watched his young friend disappear, then headed down the hall, placing his hands behind his back. "Oh, Orion Pax," he whispered.

If he had to choose one Cybertronian to be his son, it'd be him. And while they were merely teacher and student, they did share a bond much like father and son.

**END ^^**

* * *

**thank you all for reading yet another one of my stories, be sure to R&R, please ^^ and if you like this one and my other story, I promise to make more ;)**


End file.
